Warmth
by Megii of Mysteri OusStranger
Summary: For TriopsMaster Oneshot NaruGaa Light Yaoi Contemplating his death and new chance at life, feeling as if he were about to break, he found himself held and mended by the only one he ever admired


**Warmth**

Summary: _For TriopsMaster Oneshot NaruGaa Light Yaoi Contemplating his death and new chance at life, feeling as if he were about to break, he found himself held and mended by the only one he ever admired._

* * *

_I bare my soul, stripped on a silver platter_

_My back to the wall, blindfolded, tied up, battered_

The night was black, the sliver crescent of a moon shining faintly through the curtain of clouds that hid even the stars. He felt as if his soul was a void, an ever-growing abyss of darkness as desolate as the sleeping streets of his village, its residents torn away with the setting of the sun. Even he, who was accustomed to the night, could barely make out structures silhouettes in this darkness. The voice within him was silent, gone, torn away by murderers, and it wasn't until now that he realized how much he had depended on that voice for safety.

_Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery_

_But will that someone, anyone, ever come and rescue me?_

His fingers clutched the red drapes, nails clawing into the fabric, ignoring the ache in his bones as stiffness faded back into verve, the blood running through his veins washing away the lingering traces of death from his body and leaving him wishing that it could do the same for his decaying soul.

_Somebody save me I'm close to the edge_

_Someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had_

The heat of the day steamed up from the sands, shimmering toward the heavens and bellying the air with staggering warmth. His eyelids struggled to fall shut and he struggled against the foreign feeling of fatigue and loss, wondering if this new hollowness within him would ever be closed.

_Somebody save me and answer my pleas_

_Someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease_

_Somebody help me please_

His grip slipped, hands falling away from the thick curtains in surprise as warm hands encircled him, supporting his weight as his knees gave out from under him. His clenched his teeth together, eyes squeezing tightly shut and he quickly grasped onto warm hands to balance himself, the heat of the air seeming to suffocate him, sticking to the walls of his throat and depriving him of his ability to speak.

_Outcast, alone, searching but never finding_

_I'd give my all for a trace of silver lining_

Warm breath caressed his skin carrying gentle, reassuring words brimming with understanding and confidence. He reached up, feeling as helpless and weak as seaweed adrift on a wave, and caressed the face the stared down at him with orbs as deeply colored as the depths of tropical seas. He could feel the slight trembling under his fingertips, drawing the other closer until their lips were clasped tight and unforgiving.

_Yearning for someone, someone to end this misery_

_But will that someone, anyone, ever come and rescue me?_

He trailed his hand over the other male's tan throat, grasping as if he wanted to choke the one that held him. The other's fingertips trailed upward from his abdomen, ruffling the wine-colored fabric that hid his slight frame. His mind held no room for fear or repent of the moment, the blossoming passion spreading throughout the two men in a raging, uncontrollable flood.

_Somebody save me I'm close to the edge_

_Someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had_

His hands shook, but not with uncertainty, as he ripped the layers that hid the two away, longing to see what truly laid behind the defensive front that the other always bared; longing for the other to see his wounds and not look upon him with disgust at the ugliness he knew he withheld.

_Somebody save me and answer my pleas_

_Someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease_

_Somebody help me please_

He grasped and kissed almost desperately, unable to think, lost within his drunken euphoria, leaving bleeding love bites in his wake, dark and crimson. Their skin glistened in the silhouette of moonlight with a light sheen of warm, trickling sweat, connecting their bodies in such a way that he could not tell what skin he touched was his or his lover's.

_There's not much left for me to lose,_

_Can anybody heal these wounds?_

_Someone to start my life anew_

_Where's that someone; where are you?_

Penetration of both his body and soul came quickly, accompanied by horrible agony that tore his flesh and left him sobbing in pain. And yet he could not ask for the pain to end, relishing in the physical feeling so long denied him, enjoying the feel of being harmed, fascinated by his own blood as if it were a foreign creature never a part of him. The build up of pleasure that drowned the pain away was both a relief and a disappointment and he felt as if his heart would stop when it all seemed to explode in a moment of bliss, his vision flashing white and blind just as the thin tendrils of dawn reached up to stain the sky.

_Somebody save me I'm close to the edge_

_Someone to fill me with life give me dreams I never had_

The other male's warm forehead pressed against his, locks of sunshine yellow mixing with pomegrante red. The world moved by them both slow and fast, chaotic and unimportant outside of their gazes fixed upon each other. His body still trembled with the remnants of passion, warm and mind lost as the other pulled his chin up into a delicate embrace of lips and he decided that this must have been what it was like to be loved.

_Somebody save me and answer my pleas_

_Someone to lift me back up and to put my heart at ease_

_Somebody help me please._


End file.
